Invierno
by Ce De Brownie
Summary: El muy imbécil de Kirishima se ríe, y los últimos vestigios de frío reptan fuera del pecho de Bakugo, decididos a no volver.


**Disclaimer** **: Bueno, esto os lo sabéis, ¿no? Mío no es.**

 **Advertencias** **: Bakugo usa un lenguaje fuerte. Esto es así. No es mi culpa que mi hijo no tenga educación.**

 **Notas** **: Esto...es una petición de tumblr. La PRIMERA que me ha llegado, y cuando la he visto he soltado un chillidito emocionado. Fue en anónimo y no sé de quién (¡aunque lo sospecho!) pero espero que le guste. Pidió Bakushima + invierno, así que...allá va.**

 **Invierno**

Bakugo avanza por la calle pisando fuerte, como si quisiera hacer daño incluso a la acera sobre la que camina.

Tiene el ceño fruncido, tanto por la situación en la que se encuentra como por la incomodidad provocada por el frío que muerde su nariz y mejillas. Incluso con las manos metidas en el interior de los bolsillos de su enorme abrigo, siente los dedos anestesiados y helados. La nieve golpea contra su cuerpo sin piedad, y ¿en general? Es un final de mierda para la que ha sido una patrulla de mierda.

Un par de niños pasan corriendo por su lado, probablemente camino del colegio, y Bakugou emite un chasquido de fastidio con la lengua cuando una ráfaga de viento arranca el gorro de uno y lo lanza a volar. El objeto pasa por su lado, pero no hace siquiera amago de sacar una mano del cálido refugio para tomarlo. De todos modos, probablemente el pequeño capullo se lo merezca.

Pasa por delante de una tienda de electrodomésticos, y entre las tostadoras de cuatro ranuras y las impresionantes torres de sonido, una televisión de última generación muestra las noticias de la mañana. Se permite pararse unos segundos, sin perder el ceño fruncido y la expresión de pocos amigos, para observar las imágenes de su actuación de esta misma noche: Hay una imagen bastante clara de la mujer a la que ha rescatado aferrada a su pierna como si fuera una jodida garrapata, el rostro lloroso mientras Bakugou le dirige una mueca despectiva desde arriba.

Puede ser un héroe, pero hay límites de patetismo que puede soportar.

Se sube la bufanda roja hasta taparse la nariz, frunciendo los labios. Por supuesto, los periodistas no han conseguido ni una toma que muestre lo que ha hecho _de verdad._ No hay escena alguna de la pelea, o del modo en el que ha lanzado a uno de ellos contra el suelo mientras evitaba utilizar explosiones.

 _Cuenta con estos jodidos cretinos para hacer bien su trabajo, cuando son unos pedazo de..._

Los pensamientos de Bakugo se cortan cuando la noticia cambia para mostrar al imbécil de Deku con un niño en brazos, una sonrisa avergonzada en su rostro mientras saluda incómodamente a los periodistas.

Bakugo se encarga de patear el escaparate antes de seguir su camino, y casi siente lástima de que no se rompa.

Llega a su apartamento sin más interrupciones en su camino, y tiene que reprimirse para no emitir un suspiro aliviado cuando entra al portal y siente el calor golpear contra sus mejillas congeladas. Finalmente saca las manos del abrigo, moviendo los dedos y frunciendo el ceño cuando los pequeños traidores empiezan a transmitirle una incómoda sensación de hormigueo.

Sube las escaleras mientras se va deshaciendo de la bufanda, y para cuando cierra la puerta de su hogar de una patada ya tiene el abrigo a medio quitar. _Puto invierno y puto tiempo y puta patrulla y puto uniforme y putos rehenes y..._

—¿Bakugo?

La voz adormilada que viene de su habitación hace que se pare durante unos segundos, congelado en el movimiento de quitarse una bota a patadas. Parpadea repetidas veces antes de terminar de deshacerse de los zapatos.

—¿Qué coño haces aquí? —pregunta, pero carece de su animadversión habitual.

Kirishima ni siquiera se ha molestado en levantarse totalmente de la cama al escucharle llegar, el cretino. Está alzado sobre uno de sus codos, la mano contraria frotando un ojo en un gesto perezoso. Bosteza, tomándose su tiempo antes de contestar, y Bakugo se plantea tirarle una bota.

—Tardamos menos de lo pensado en encargarnos de la organización...ya sabes, líder malvado, risas maniáticas, explosiones. Lo de siempre. —otro bostezo. —Pensé en darte una sorpresa, pero no estabas en casa.

—Odio las jodidas sorpresas.

—Odias todo. —replica él.

—Nunca debí haberte dado la puñetera llave.

Kirishima enarca una ceja y vuelve a dejarse caer sobre la cama, al parecer decidido a no dar importancia alguna a las palabras de Bakugo, quien vuelve a plantearse tirarle algo, aunque sea para recuperar un poco del miedo y el respeto que se merece.

—¿Ven a dormir, Blasty?

—No necesito tu permiso para dormir en _mi_ cama.

Bakugo acaba de desnudarse, y sólo se molesta en ponerse unos pantalones de pijama envejecidos por el uso antes de colarse entre las sábanas. Los brazos de Kirishima parecen encontrar su cuerpo de inmediato, y el frío que parecía haberse aposentado dentro de él repta fuera de su cuerpo progresivamente al contacto con la piel ajena.

Bakugo suspira suavemente. Cierra los ojos, relaja los músculos. Kirishima enreda una mano en los mechones rubios de su pelo.

—No voy a volver a tomar un trabajo tan largo fuera de la ciudad. —dice, en apenas un susurro. Bakugo no dice nada, porque está demasiado ocupado disfrutando de la sensación cálida que se extiende por su cuerpo. —Te he echado de menos.

—Cállate, Kirishima.

El muy imbécil se ríe.

(Los últimos vestigios de frío se evaporan de su pecho.)


End file.
